


show me how

by IdentityTh3ft



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, Everything is kind of awkward at first, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Phone Sex, Porn, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdentityTh3ft/pseuds/IdentityTh3ft
Summary: *1 New Message*Kuroo: You gonna send more ?(Y/N): send more what ??Kuroo: The vids, dumbass. The PORNNNWhat else do u like to watch?Or, in which you and Kuroo explore self-pleasure in a way that seems way too friendly to mask what's really happening.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	show me how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a slut for kuroo, mutual masturbation, and fwb situations. creds to adri for getting the idea of a reader who cant properly get off stuck in my hEADDDDD.
> 
> also i decided to break this up into three chapters since i didn't want this to be just one long thing.

It had started out as literally any regular conversation. You and Kuroo were the type of friends who were rarely serious with each other, always making a joke out of something and the interaction ending with the both of you in tears from laughing so hard. He was the type of friend who you could tell absolutely anything to without it being awkward– and that meant _anything_.

_(Y/N): tetsuuuuu_

_Kuroo: (Y/n)!!! What do u want lol_

_(Y/N): watch this *attached link*_

Kuroo wasted no time in tapping on the link, not fully expecting but not surprised to be immediately met with a zoomed in thumbnail of a woman's bare breasts. Of course it was porn. It was late at night, there were only a handful of things that you could possibly be sending. It would have either been a really gross, slightly traumatizing video– or porn. Admittedly, Kuroo was glad that it was the latter and not the former, for he had already been in the mood long before you had texted him. 

_Kuroo: Nah not this one. Send one of u instead lmao_

_(Y/N): bet._

_no seriously, watch it but skip to 6:35_

Tetsurou quickly locked his bedroom door and flicked the lights off. As he lay back down on his bed, he wondered if you had done the same thing he was about to do before you had sent him the video. He figured that you probably had, and as casually as he could, he turned down the volume on his phone until it was barely audible. He pressed play, but not before skipping to the timestamp you had provided.

You were a godsend. The video had everything he wanted when he searched for porn. The girl in the video was making a show of her tongue, worshipping the male actor's cock as she pumped him with one hand. If there was anything Kuroo loved, it was cock worship. He'd fantasized countless times of countless different women telling him he had such a pretty cock, slurping up the pre-cum that would gather at his tip. 

_(Y/N): are you watching it dfbsdfb_

_Kuroo: Yes now shut up for a few minutes so i can nut_

You didn't reply to his text, only giggling at it before shutting your phone off and rolling over in your bed. 

Back in Kuroo's room, he had his hand wrapped around his length, slowly stroking himself to get him all the way hard. It didn't take long with the way he would thumb his slit in time with the girl in the video. The best part was, it was at a POV angle and the guy seemed to be making no noise. All the focus was on the woman in the video who just so happened to have the same hair and eye color as you, not that he minded at all. 

In the video, the tip of the man's dick was an angry red. While the actress was praising him, she was also practically torturing him (and Kuroo, for that matter) with her slow and teasing ministrations. _God, Kuroo loved it_. His strokes were slow, matching with the woman's. All he really needed now was a nice, warm tongue to tease his tip and slide down his shaft. Without missing a beat, he placed his phone next to his head, positioning the speaker beside his ear. He wrapped his newly freed hand around his cock and fucked himself to the sound of the wet sliding in the video. His other hand focused on his head, his thumb rubbing at his slit and squeezing the tip of his cock. 

God, you knew _exactly_ what he wanted. While he was definitely more of a dominant partner in bed (he knew for sure from the sex he's had exactly twice in his life), Kuroo had always replayed this type of fantasy in his head. He had once told you in detail how he wanted to be praised and edged when the two of you had stayed up late one night, conversing over random topics, ranging wide from what kind of job he wanted to pursue when he was older to– well– sex. 

' _Not yet.'_ The woman in the video said, her voice laced with sultry. Kuroo heard her taking the cock into her mouth and wished that he had someone there to do the same to his own. 

"Fuck," He cursed, watching as he failed to hold in his own orgasm. A small rope of cum shot out before Kuroo gave himself one last squeeze and felt his balls tightening as more, thicker ropes of his white seed spilled onto his stomach. 

That was definitely one of the best orgasms he's ever had, and he'll be sure to tell you all about it as soon as he catches his breath. 

-

It's the last day of school before summer break and the homeroom teacher couldn't care less about what goes on in the class as long as no one does anything that will get someone injured or fired. The class as a whole is at a relatively low volume, a few yelps and squeaks sounding every now and then from students joking around with each other. You and Kuroo are snickering in the back of your homeroom class, your desks pushed together as you both watch a video of Bokuto messing around in Fukurodani. While you've never met Bokuto in person, you've said hello to him a few times over the phone and heard/seen enough about him to tell that you and him would get along greatly as friends. 

"You wanna come over this weekend? I just realized that we rarely hang out together outside of school." You mention casually, attempting to tug Kuroo and his desk closer to yours, the gap between the desks annoying you. Kuroo laughs when he sees that all you've managed to do is pull yourself closer to him, but it produces the same result so you're nonetheless satisfied. 

"Yeah, sure. Wanna go today? I found a video I think you'll like."

"A video? Like, a funny one, or...?"

"Mmh, yeah. One of those." He snickers, tossing a fruit gummy into the air and catching it with his mouth. 

"You wanna watch it, like, _together_?"

Kuroo gives you a glance from the side as he tosses another gummy into the air, eye widening once he realizes what you're getting at. He scowls momentarily when the soft candy hits his eye instead of landing in his mouth like he had intended. "Ohh! No, I meant a repulsing, possibly traumatizing video that Kenma made me watch. It's kind of funny, I guess?" 

You sigh, kicking his shin below the desks. 

"We can watch porn, too, if you're down for it." He jokes, giving you a peach flavored gummy– He knows you like the peach ones best. 

"Shut up, I can't hear the phone."

"Sorry."

"No you're not, Kuroo." 

-

It has been known for a few weeks now that Kenma will be forced to spend the first week of vacation with his grandparents who live a few hours away. Kuroo promises to catch up with you as soon as he says goodbye to Kenma. At the front of the school, you watch as Kenma's mother picks him up straight from the parking lot and Kuroo bids them goodbye. Kenma gives you a shy wave, much to your surprise, that you gladly return before calling out for him to have a safe trip. 

" _Have a safe trip, Kenma!_ " Kuroo mocks you in a high pitched voice once he gets back to where you stand at the front of the school. Instead of arguing back, you simply laugh along with him as the two of you start the short walk to your house. You remind Kuroo that your mother will not be home for a few hours, so the two of you have the house to yourselves to be as loud as you want and snack on as much junk food you can stomach without getting yelled at. The both of you keep naturally drifting towards each other along the walk, having to take a moment to step away from each other when your fingers start brushing against his. 

"Can't you walk straight?" You scold him as he almost steps over your foot. 

The rest of the walk goes by quickly and you soon find yourself indulging in the feeling of your cool, air conditioned house as opposed to the hot summer sun. Kuroo follows you in slipping off your shoes and raiding the fridge for snacks before the both of you retreat upstairs to your bedroom. Kuroo has only seen your bedroom a handful of times in person. It's cute, he thinks. You still have a few stuffed animals on your bed (and he knows exactly which one you tried using to get off once, because you told him one night and made him promise to never bring it up again). There's a soft throw rug on the floor beside your bed and a fish tank that has color-changing lights on the roof. While he's admiring your bedroom, you dump the snacks on the bedside table and ungracefully flop your body onto the bed, forgetting that you're wearing a skirt with built-in shorts that barely do anything to cover you when the fabric of the skirt folds upward. You yelp to yourself and quickly pull down the traitorous skirt. 

"Huh?" Kuroo's attention is called to you, where you now lay on your back, your legs bent up and slightly parted. It's not a sexual position by any means, but, Kuroo _is_ a male nearing the peak of his sexual prime, after all. 

He's good at hiding these things, though. He passes off admiring your legs as him just eyeing a stuffed bunny on your bed. Thankfully, it's not _that_ particular stuffed toy that you discreetly toss off the bed, not wanting that conversation to be brought up. The joke is on you, though, since he isn't even interested in those stuffed toys at the moment. But his attention is soon called elsewhere when you pat the spot on the bed beside you and hand him an ice cream bar. Yours is strawberry and his is mango flavored. There's nothing but the sound of wrappers being opened and then some sucking and slurping, which the both of you made awkward eye contact at before busting out into laughter. 

He likes that he can joke around with you like this. But he also hates it. What other person can he do this with, besides Bokuto, who he barely gets to see as it is? The dynamic between Kuroo and Kenma, as much as the older boy loves that introvert with his entire heart, is not the same as the one he has with you. Plus, it's not like he frequently thinks about fucking Kenma or Bokuto the way he does you. Sure, both of you are friends– Good friends– But you're also both _really_ touchy with each other and have no problem in talking about things that would make him hard in an instant. 

And that's just your problem. He loves you, he really does– But _fuck_ , does it frustrate him when you go and text him late at night about how you can't get off by yourself, and how you think you're doing something wrong. And the worst part? In no way are you asking him for help. When you text him complaining about how it doesn't feel good when you finger yourself, you're _just_ complaining. And of course, he plays along with it, laughing at you over the phone and telling you equally as private things when he feels like it. Because he knows, fuck, he _knows_ that you seriously will not take the hint. 

Are the two of you seriously just bound to stay friends? 

-

Kuroo leaves about an hour before your mother comes home. His house is only a short walk away, so there's no chance of her seeing him on the way home from work. You tell her that you ate two ice cream bars and almost half of a brand new box of goldfish by yourself and she lightly scolds you for wasting so much snacks when you could have just waited for dinner. 

You and Kuroo had only attempted to get a start on a summer assignment before the rest of the two, almost three, hours were spent laughing and watching part of an old-ish movie. Much to his dismay, there was no porn-viewing that had commenced in your room that afternoon. That night, however, as you lay awake texting Kuroo, you yourself couldn't help but bring up the topic. 

_(Y/N): spare vids pls_

_Kuroo: Just say porn, you horny bitch_

_*link attached*_

_WHEN ARE YOU NOT HORNY_

_(Y/N): idk. and noo not that one_

_i don't like those_

_this one is more my taste *link attached*_

Like clockwork, Kuroo locks his door, turns off his lights and lowers the volume on his phone before pressing on the link. This time, it's a video of two women scissoring a cock. 

_Kuroo: You gonna send more ?_

_(Y/N): send more what ??_

_Kuroo: The vids, dumbass. The PORNNN_

_What else do u like to watch?_

Your fingers still over the keyboard of your phone, thinking of what else you like to watch. There is one thing that you've found yourself searching up lately, although you're not sure you'd like it if you ever did get around to trying it. 

_(Y/N): *link attached*_

_Kuroo: THATS FUNNY_

_(Y/N): SHUT UP I knew u would bully me_

_Kuroo: How are you into mutual masturbation yet you cant even do it right yourself_

_(Y/N): that is besides the point, Kuroo_

_Kuroo: Wait_

_Damn_

_(Y/N): what_

Kuroo's thought about this before, but has never had the chance to bring it up. He bites his bottom lip excitedly, figuring out exactly how he wants to word what he's going to say, before he eventually decides to just give up and go with the flow.

_Kuroo: Do you just watch porn without properly masturbating?_

_(Y/N): yeah, kinda ig_

_Kuroo: Why not copy what the girls in the vids do_

_(Y/N): i try but it just never works when it's ME doing it_

_yk?_

_Kuroo: So you need someone else to do it for you?_

_I guess I see how that works_

_(Y/N): shut up it makes perfect sense :(_

_Kuroo: I could probably make you feel good._

_Shit_. Kuroo regrets sending that text. He worries that he might have made you uncomfortable or overstepped some boundaries once he sees that you've read the message but don't reply. The three little dots that signal your typing disappear and reappear over and over again. Could he add a quick joke at the end? Would you read his text as him just messing around and ignore it? The outcome was possibly, but not likely. Even through the screen, the sexual tension that the two of you had somehow created was evident. 

Tetsurou was just about to turn off his phone and hope for a better outcome in the morning when he felt the device vibrate in his hand.

_(Y/N): remember how I kind of mentioned us watching porn together_

_Kuroo: Yeah_

_(Y/N): let's do it._

-

Since school has let out, there's no reason for Kuroo to _have_ to see you in person. You could just play it off as a joke and ignore him for a few days until the idea was forgotten in both of your minds. _But no_. That definitely wasn't happening when the next night, Kuroo was texting you ever so casually about the idea that you'd brought up. 

_Kuroo: Are we ever gonna watch porn_

_Not to be that guy but_

_(Y/N): you're not even here. also it's almost midnight??_

_Kuroo: So? I don't have to be there_

_Call me_

Confused, you dial his number and press the phone to your ear. Kuroo let it ring three times before picking up. 

"How are we doing this?" You ask, your voice laced with what you hoped wasn't nervousness. On the other end of the line, you could hear Kuroo shuffling around in his room. 

"Just, uh, get your laptop. I'm gonna send you a link." He mumbled, the sound of his keyboard clicking before you received a notification for a new email containing what you assumed to be Kuroo's link. You logged into your email on your laptop and clicked on the link, muting the sound until you could quickly get up to lock your door, dim the lights and retrieve your headphones from your desk. 

"Okay, now what?"

"Just press play when I say so." He said, his voice quiet as he secured his bedroom from being walked into. You heard him get comfortable on his bed as you sat quietly on yours. How could there be so much thick tension over a simple phone call?

"Alright, play it now."

You hummed a reply, clicking on the video. Immediately, the sounds of gentle kissing flowed through your ears.

"K-Kuroo?"

"What?"

"Are we supposed to–"

"Just watch it for now, okay?" 

You nodded and then realized he couldn't actually see you. The both of you were silent on either end of the line, the porno that looked homemade playing quietly. The man and woman in the video were kissing gently, his hands trailing up her body and playing with her breasts. Clothes came off and soon enough, the man had his partner positioned in front of him with her back against his chest. Your grip on your phone tightened as you watched her legs spread, her wet cunt being displayed to the camera. You could only see from the stomach down, but the way the man's long fingers spread her open had your clit beginning to pulse. You could only imagine how _hers_ felt as the thick fingers began rubbing small, agonizingly slow circles over the bundle of nerves. 

Your body felt hotter and you could hear Kuroo's breath catch in his throat as the wanton moans began sounding from the woman. You wondered if he wanted to touch himself as much as you did– And then you remembered that he couldn't actually see you. If you stayed quiet, you were sure that you could get away with at least _trying_ to make yourself feel good. You moved slowly, not wanting to risk Kuroo hearing you as you tried slipping off your pajama shorts and panties in one go. As soon as you arched your hips to give room for the clothing to come off, the bed creaked and you let out a tiny curse.

"(Y/N)," Kuroo said your name so quietly, like he was afraid. 

"I'm here." You said, taking the chance to throw the clothes onto the floor. Now bare, you spread your legs open and felt the slick that had pooled up in between your folds.

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"Just," You paused, guiltily looking at the way your hips shuffled. "watching it with you."

"So you aren't trying anything right now?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah," He breathed out. "I am." That should _not_ have sounded as sexy as it did right then. His voice was low and the way he said ' _yeah_ ' sounded just the tiniest bit whiny to you– And if you've ever heard anything attractive in your life, it was that. 

"So am I." You said, no longer afraid to let your free hand dip between your legs. "Or, I'm trying to, at least." You mumbled out, swirling your wetness up your slit and around your clitoris. 

"You see how he's kind of pushing down when he's right over it? Try that." His suggestion sounded more like a command, but you were more than glad to follow it, applying pressure on where you think it would feel best. And God, Kuroo's right. It feels better than when you do it alone, probably because you can hear his heavy breathing, sudden hisses, and slight moans on the other end of the line. 

"What are _you_ doing, Kuroo?" You asked, curious to know what movements he was doing on himself.

"The exact same thing that guy is doing, but on a dick." He almost laughed, but it quickly turned into a faint moan. Even in a situation like this, he still somehow managed to find a way to be a dork. 

In his bedroom, Kuroo teased his slit with his thumb, imagining that you were doing the same to your puffy clit. "Does it feel good?" He hears you ask, your voice soft in comparison to the lewd squishes coming from his tip and the moans from the laptop.

"Y-Yeah. You?"

You hum a reply, tossing your head back as you touch yourself at the same time as the people in the video. Kuroo imagines how you could have looked when you made that noise. Were your eyes closed shut, or open and slightly lidded as you struggled to make yourself come with just your own fingers? Were you fully naked, playing with your cute tits? He imagines that your nipples are hard against the cool air. He's always thought that you had great boobs, the perfect size for him to suckle on like a desperate fucker. What color are your nipples? How big or small are they?

 _Shit_. Kuroo realizes that he's started absentmindedly pumping his entire length to the thought of you, the video playing on his laptop long forgotten. 

"F-fuck, (Y/N)." He whispers, a low groan followed by a high pitched whimper escaping him. He doesn't even care that he's just moaned your name, because you're calling out his name, too. 

"Kuroo," your fingers move faster against your clit, "f-feels nice."

"Yeah? Is it enough to make you cum?" 

You shake your head no, wanting to tell him that you need _him_ to touch you– Your own fingers will never be able to get you there. Your movements are too predictable. "'S not enough–" You whimper quietly.

 _Fuck, you're so cute_. You can't cum on your own, he thinks you're such a poor little thing. The entire situation just makes him more desperate to cum– One of his _hot_ best friends touching herself just the way he told her to, listening to him stroke his cock and squeeze his balls. 

"Can you cum? Right now?" You ask him, your voice shy and quiet. Kuroo nods frantically, his heavy breathing giving you enough of a response. His fist works faster at his length until he's biting his lip, letting only pieces of what would have been a loud moan escape. You hear the sounds of him groaning in ecstasy as he finishes, short spurts of cum hitting his abdomen and thighs. He knows that you won't be able to cum by yourself, and he's sorry about that– But all that means is that he'll have to show you in person how good it feels. 

-

After he had finished, Kuroo offered to stay on the phone with you until you could calm down. The two of you spoke for a few minutes about a song you had mentioned liking until you began growing nervous on the phone with him. You yawned, telling him to get some sleep and that you would text him as soon as you woke up. The moment the line clicked, you groaned in frustration. What was it that you were doing wrong? Sure, you were late to the whole masturbation fixation, but could it be that bad that you didn't even know how to make yourself finish? You went to sleep with a puffy and pulsing clit that night, the ache in between your legs only annoying you. 

Oddly, sleep came easy that night. The dynamic between you and Kuroo felt only slightly different, on your end at least. When morning came, you found a few missed texts from Kuroo. 

_I'm sorry if that was overstepping too many boundaries_

_We can just forget abt it if you want_

_But I wouldnt mind trying more stuff out with you_

-

Kuroo had gotten little to no sleep that night. Despite being slightly worn out from previous activities, all he could think about was the way you had so easily and quickly ended the conversation, as if you regretted it. Had Kuroo made you feel uncomfortable? It was easy to get the sense that somewhere along the way, the two of you had forgotten about the video and were starting to think about each other instead. Did he ruin the friendship that had been one of the best ones he's ever had for the past two years? 

The dark haired boy waited in bed for hours after the time he would usually take to get ready for the day and practice some volleyball. By the time it was noon, he still hadn't received a reply from you despite knowing that you usually woke up at around ten-thirty. He even considered calling you at some point but decided that the action would be nothing but clingy and creepy. 

_(Y/N): can i come over soon?_

At your response, Kuroo may or may have not squealed to himself. 

_Kuroo: Today? At like seven ish?_

_(Y/N): have popcorn ready before i get there_

Leave it to you to completely change the nature of a conversation. Your reply didn't necessarily mean _'Yes, Kuroo, I would love to participate in sexual acts with you!_ ' but it definitely did not mean a no. You spent the rest of the day finishing the summer assignment you'd started a few days ago and catching up on your favorite television shows– Anything to keep yourself occupied until around five-thirty, when you would start getting ready– Which wasn't that long since you had woken up so late. 

Your shower was quick and you made sure to clean up everywhere– Just in case. Was it normal for you to be this nervous? Were you reading the situation completely wrong and would you end up making a fool of yourself if Kuroo noticed that you had put more effort into your appearance just for him? Or more so, the thought of doing things with him that required clothes coming off. Unbeknownst to you, Kuroo was doing the exact same thing. He'd held off on jacking off for the entire day, which was a lot for him, and even got dressed in grey sweatpants, remembering how you'd mentioned them being attractive on guys. 

Was he expecting too much? Would you end up coming over only for the two of you to end up joking around and borderline cuddling as one of you fell asleep on the other's bed, like the two of you always did...? He knew of how much experience you had. In comparison to Kuroo, it wasn't much– only a few intense makeout sessions and one or two handjobs. 

Seven o'clock came faster than either of you had expected. When Kuroo heard the doorbell rings, followed by a few quick knocks, he made it his goal to answer the door before his mother could get there.

"It's just (Y/N), we're gonna watch movies in my room, probably." Kuroo told her, technically not lying– He seriously didn't know whether the two of you would just end up watching movies. Kuroo's mother glares at him and gives him a knowing look before sighing and just telling him to "Be careful." Thankful for his mother's trust in him, he takes a few moments to gather himself and wait until he hears his parents' bedroom door close before he opens the front door.

"Hey," You smile up at him, the greeting too casual and pleasant for the chaotic and now somewhat tainted friendship that the two of you have. Kuroo already thinks you look amazing in your casual attire, especially the way your simple tight fitted, cropped black top hugs your body. "Is your mom home?" You ask him, to which he just nervously moves to the side to let you in and scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah, but she won't bother us. Plus, her room is like, on the other side of the house from mine." He explains, shutting the front door behind you and leading you up the stairs. You've been to Kuroo's house only a few times, and they were usually for group projects or things like birthday parties and random holiday dinners with Kenma. Now that you think about it, you realize that you've only been to one other guy's house in the way you are at Kuroo's right now. How did this work, again? 

As the two of you sat on his bed, the both of your shoes off, you tried mentally planning out if you should just bring up why exactly you were in Kuroo's bed. But before you could, you suddenly felt two large hands cup your face and turn it. Before you had the chance to pull away, you caught a glance of Kuroo's closed eyes and his slightly puckered lips. You instinctively did the same and only a split second later did you feel warm, wet lips moving against yours. Kuroo doesn't taste like anything specific– There's a faint hint of peppermint toothpaste, but other than that, you just taste _him_. Almost automatically did you start kissing him back, leaning part of your body weight against one arm while the other rested on his arm, slowly running up and down. The kiss, admittedly, is not very coordinated. You pull away, afraid that your nervousness may have caused this. 

"Sorry, sorry..." Kuroo draws out, reluctantly removing his hands from your face. "I didn't ask if I could do that."

"It's okay." You pause, trying to figure out what you could say to make it better, but you decide that trial and error is better than not trying at all. "Could we try it again, though?" 

Kuroo lets out a nervous breath, but nods and smiles nonetheless as he moves his body back to rest against the headboard. You follow and let him run his hand over your clothed upper thigh as he leans in, more slowly this time. The new kiss shared between the two of you starts out slow and wet, but it's filled with emotions you can't quite point out yet and makes butterflies appear in your stomach. A shiver runs through you and the hand on your thigh starts squeezing as he feels you, the other moving down your face to cup your jaw. His thumb is dipping into the junction where your thigh meets your most intimate part and your hands are running over his collarbones, feeling the soft, hot skin. 

You feel Kuroo tug on your bottom lip and his tongue prod at your mouth. You take the muscle into your mouth and lightly suck on it with each kiss, feeling him smile against your lips. He slowly lays down on his back, bringing your body to rest over his as he swings your leg over his waist. Your hands are trailing up his shirt, and you silently thank years of volleyball and his workout schedule for the muscles that clench and twitch underneath your touch. You feel the vibration of him moaning into your mouth, causing your hips to instinctively move down against his. He pulls apart, giving you one quick peck on the cheek before looking down in between your bodies. There's an obvious bulge growing that wasn't there before. It's flattering, you think. 

"Fuck." He whispers to himself, feeling the way the heat from your core surrounds him. Unsure of what to do, you lean back down for a kiss that Kuroo happily returns. He flips the two of you over so that you're now laying underneath him with your back flat and your head propped up on the soft pillows. 

"I think about you like this all the time." He tells you in between kisses.

"But I'm sure you think about plenty of other girls, too." You joked.

He shakes his head, a laugh tempting to escape, and quickly nips at your bottom lip. "Can you just let me appreciate you, already?"

"I wasn't stopping you." You mumble against his lips, diving back into the kiss and bringing your hand over his that rests on your side. You move it up higher along your body and stop just as his fingers are grazing the underside of your breast, deciding to let him handle the rest. He wastes no time in cupping your chest, giving a few experimental squeezes, some hard and some soft, to see what you react to the most. When he gently massages your breast, your hands tug and run through his hair fervently and he decides that for today, he'll be soft in his touches against your body. His lower half is grinding into yours at a slow pace, the both of you taking your time to enjoy what Kuroo thinks is one of the best things he's ever had the pleasure of experiencing. But he wants more. 

The hand that was on your chest gives one last rough squeeze before sliding down your body, resting just above your tummy. His hand is large enough so that if he angles it just a little lower– And then he does. His thumb is dipping into your shorts, playing with the waistband of your panties. Kuroo pulls away when he hears your breathing stagger more, afraid that he’s made you uncomfortable. 

“Is this okay? I kind of want to finger you, not gonna lie.” He moves his hand to the side, caressing your hip bone and staring down at you like you’re the best thing he’s ever seen. You swallow ash harshly, glancing down at your shorts and his hand that is dangerously close to the wet heat that had been building up. 

“Can I keep my shirt on?” You ask him. He nods, slipping his hand out from your bottoms. “Can I take mine off?” He asks you, hands reaching for the hem of his shirt. You push the material of his tee up, revealing a happy trail of dark hairs that leads down to where his cock is now straining against the material of his sweatpants. You don’t mean to stare, but you can make out the outline of him and he’s _big_. 

“Have you ever, y’know..?” Kuroo rests beside you on the bed, leaning up on his elbow. His hand is undoing the button of your shorts and you help him pull the zipper and the denim material down your hips until they're resting on the floor. You nod and gasp in pleasure when he suddenly cups your mound, groaning at the wetness that he can feel on your underwear. You slightly ground yourself on his palm, and he lets you, eyes concentrated on the way your bottom lip is caught between your teeth and your eyes flutter. He leans in from the side to suck on your neck, smiling to himself when he hears you moan once he finds that one sensitive spot on your delicate skin. His hand trails a few inches higher until he's at your waistband, tugging the material down your hips. Your underwear quickly joins the pile of clothes on the floor and you close your bent legs, feeling shy all of a sudden. Kuroo lets you relax, softly licking the mark that's beginning to form on your neck and running his hand soothingly across your tummy, squeezing when he gets to each side of your body. 

"Relax," He whispers your name, slipping his hand between your thighs and coaxing your legs open. A shiver runs through your body as your bare cunt meets the air. Kuroo kisses your cheek, his fingers spreading your folds as he gathers your wetness. You hold in a moan as you feel his finger circle your entrance teasingly. Technically, you hadn't been lying when he asked if you've ever been fingered– You've done it yourself. But Kuroo's fingers were longer and thicker and in general, it just felt so much more intense when it was him touching you instead of yourself. Kuroo makes eye contact with you as you place your hand over his, guiding his finger inside of you. He watched your face for any signs of discomfort, but his worries soon fade when he sees your eyes close and hears your sweet high-pitched and short moans. He's only put one finger inside and already, it's thicker than you're used to with your own smaller hands. He starts at a slow pace, pumping his finger in and out of you until it's sliding in far too easily and he decides to add another one. 

"Mmph, Kuroo..." You bring a hand to his thigh. "Wanna touch you, too." 

The raven-haired male nods desperately, having been seconds away from just humping your thigh while two of his fingers pushed into you. With your help, the two of you manage to pull his sweatpants and boxers down low enough for his cock to be released. His length slaps against his stomach, the tip red and leaking pre. Ignoring your own previous wishes, you take a few seconds to quickly take the remainder of your clothes off, adding them to the pile on the floor. The two of you are now laying stark naked on your backs, side by side. His fingers are moving at a steady pace while his palm rubs your clit. Kuroo can't help but eye your tits, this having been the first time he's ever seen them. Even as your hand wraps around his length and he hisses, he can't take his eyes off you. All he can think is: _I was right_. Your breasts are even better than he imagined. And you, on the other hand, can't help but stare at his pretty cock. His length and girth are both impressive and there's a slight curve that you just _know_ would hit you in all the right spots. But what interests you the most is the way he twitches in your hand, more beads of pre-cum building up even as you spread them away from his slit. 

" _Fuck, (Y/N)_." Kuroo captures your lips in a fervent and desperate kiss, your tongues immediately massaging each other's mouths. He captures all of your moans in the kiss as his free hand reaches out to clumsily grope your breasts. His fingers are pistoning in and out of you, your pussy making wet, lewd sounds each time he goes knuckles-deep inside of you and his palm swirls and grounds against your sensitive bundle of nerves. Kuroo is determined to make you orgasm, especially since you didn't get to that night on the phone. He wishes he could see what the two of you looked like, getting each other off with nothing but hands. 

The feeling and pressure that has been building up inside of you is ready to pop. You grind harder against Kuroo's hand and pump his cock faster, squeezing a bit harder each time you get to the tip. "You gonna cum, pretty girl?" He mumbles against your lips, his breathing hot and erratic as he starts approaching his own high. 

"Y-Yes– Gonna cum on your fingers, Tetsu." Your nickname for him drives him over the edge and he squeezes your breast harshly as his seed comes out in long spurts, painting his stomach, your hand, and even a bit of his pecs with his cum. He doesn't stop his movements on your pussy until he feels your walls clamping down around his fingers and hears you moan out his name followed by a string of curses. The both of you slowly work each other through your orgasms, Kuroo's movements coming to a slow stop. You feel his cock soften and go limp in your hand as he pulls his now glistening fingers from your tight hole. He scissors his fingers, admiring the way your cream and slick leaves strings in between. Embarrassed, you wipe your hand on your thigh. Kuroo laughs, doing the same with his fingers before kissing your damp forehead. 

He bites his lip to contain his smile, running his cleaner hand nervously across the back of his neck. "I just realized," He muses at you, watching your curious face. "I forgot to make the popcorn." 


End file.
